


Forgive my Brother. He does not realize the Harm He Causes.

by Insomniac_with_dreams



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Baby Lu Ten, Baby Zuko (Avatar), Before Aang is Found, Blood and Injury, Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Iroh Needs a Hug, Iroh centric, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Protective Iroh (Avatar), child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_with_dreams/pseuds/Insomniac_with_dreams
Summary: “Move Roh!” Ozai yells, stopping his foot, little puffs of fire exiting his fists. Iroh narrows his eyes at his little brother.“No. The turtle ducks haven’t ever done anything to you. I won’t let you torment them.” Iroh tries to keep his voice calm but he still seethes with anger over finding Ozai holding one of the fragile ducklings over the water by its webbed feet.“You aren’t any fun. They’re just stupid animals, and dad says we have way to many of them anyways.” Ozai’s eyes flash dangerously, in a way they had been since he was small, in a way that scared Iroh. “Besides, you ate one last night.”“I did not! I had cook bring me something else.”
Relationships: Iroh & Lu Ten, Iroh & Ozai (Avatar), Iroh & Ursa (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Forgive my Brother. He does not realize the Harm He Causes.

Caldera summers were humid and hot. The air shimmering in the heat and insects buzzing exhausted tunes in what little shade they could find. Many citizens of the fire nation city took refuge inside, seeking fans and shedding clothing, anything to ward off the heat. Anyone who was not forced to be outside in the miserable conditions would be wise to be inside. The two princes of the fire nation however, stand in the garden. The eldest with his arms crossed over his chest and the youngest with his hands clenched in fists, as they had been for the last few minutes. The servants and guards had long since given up the fruitless task of herding the two boys inside.

“Move Roh!” Ozai yells, stopping his foot, little puffs of fire exiting his fists. Iroh narrows his eyes at his little brother.

“No. The turtle ducks haven’t ever done anything to you. I won’t let you torment them.” Iroh tries to keep his voice calm but he still seethes with anger over finding Ozai holding one of the fragile ducklings over the water by its webbed feet.

“You aren’t any fun. They’re just stupid animals, and dad says we have way to many of them anyways.” Ozai’s eyes flash dangerously, in a way they had been since he was small, in a way that scared Iroh. “Besides, you ate one last night.”

“I did not! I had cook bring me something else.” 

Ozai fumes, “Fight me!” he brings his hand up and steps back a pace. Iroh looks at him warily. He wants to go in, and sit in the cool library, away from Ozai and away from everyone else. He had just found a scroll on earthbenders he was desperate to finish. 

“Ozai, I’m not going to fight you. It’s wrong to hurt innocent creatures.” he shuffles forwards, his shirt is sticking grossly to his back and he wishes he had taken his off like Ozai had. “Come on, let's go in. It’s so hot. Don’t you want water?” he hasn’t had to bribe Ozai in a while and part of him knew it wasn’t going to work, and he really should have expected Ozai’s strong shove. It sends him flailing backwards into the pond, turtle ducks scattering around him.

He sighs as he watches Ozai run off, his hair flicking back and forth mockingly. Iroh gathers himself and walks out of the pond. The water doesn’t feel all that bad. He turns to bow to the little animals.

“Forgive my brother. He does not realize the harm he causes.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He says it often as they grow, a low bow accompanying the frankly empty words. _Forgive my brother. He does not realize the harm he causes._

It’s a lie. A blatant fallacy that has Iroh’s tongue feeling dry. Ozai doesn’t care, and he does mean the harm. Especially to those he thinks are beneath him. Servants are oftentimes on the receiving end of his brother's cruel tendencies and he tries to help, bowing low to them, the words slipping his tongue, and as he grows older and as Ozai’s sneer becomes laced in fire, he knows no one believes him anymore.

“Ozai, think this through, I implore you.” Iroh is used to begging his brother to think. To have a heart to realize he breathes the same as every other living thing. In all the nations. “Ozai, these are your people!”

Ozai sneers at him turning away from him to look out the high windows that overlook the palace gardens. 

“At least I’m trying to be a prince, Iroh. What do you do all day? Read scrolls and eat. You’re going to grow fat brother.”

Iroh glares, “A prince has no need to ruin the lives of his citizens. A prince should educate himself about the other nations, rather we be in a war or not.”

Ozai laughs, it’s a cruel thing. It sounds like their father and sends shivers up Iroh’s spine. Ozai turns to look at him again,his eyes a cold yellow. “We are in a war though Iroh, and we’re winning. Soon the world will be the fire nations.”

“It shouldn’t be! Every nation deserves its freedom, why do we hold the power to take those nations?”

“One day you will see Iroh. One day you will bask in the triumph of our great nation.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


He thinks about that conversation as he moves up in the ranks. The war had been one of the last things he had wanted to participate in, but it meant escape from the palace, so he took it. He’s seen the lands he’s read about, seen the benders he longed to learn from. He’s changed, grown into himself now that he is out of Ozai and his father's shadows. He sits in his tent now, reading over his brother's wedding invitation and a sense of dread fills his stomach. He requests a leave and is granted one, for who is going to deny the prince of the fire nation.

He meets the lady in the middle of the night in Tui’s light, she sits quietly by the duck pond. She is a beauty, Iroh has to agree, she looks like a princess already. Iroh can tell though, by the way she gently dips her fingers into the water, that she is a kind woman. That she is nothing like Ozai.

“Oh, prince Iroh,” she begins to stand, to bow to him and he waves a hand beckoning her to stay seated. He sits down next to her.

“I must admit that your name has slipped my mind. Do you mind sharing it?”

The lady watches him carefully, “It’s Ursa, prince.”

Iroh’s gaze goes soft, “That is a lovely name, and mine is Iroh, there is no need to call me prince.”

“Ah, very well Iroh. I just expected you to prefer the title.” Ursa says, and her eyes are still down cast. Iroh laughs softly and looks up at the moon.

“I am not my brother, my lady.”

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Lu Ten is born while he is away. On a warm sunny day, perfect for strength. He hurries back as soon as he can to see his son and upon arrival is stopped by a nursemaid whose eyes are red rimmed.

“Y-your wife prince she,” Iroh pushes past the poor girl before she can finish her sentence. 

The room smells like sweat and blood, and towels and sheets are draped across the floor, in a bloody array. He sees his wife first, her skin pale her chest unmoving. He crawls across the ruined bed to her and pulls her against his chest. Never has he hated this war more, never has he hated himself more.

He holds her until he hears his baby cry. A nurse holds a bundle against her own breast, tears streaming down her face. Iroh lets his wife go, laying her back softly against the pillows and kisses her hair.

He holds his hands out for his baby, his son. The nurse maid tempts the child away from his meal and into Iroh’s awaiting arms. He’s a healthy looking little thing. His eyes bright as they crack open to look at Iroh a tiny fist clenching and unclenching. Iroh cups his little head and presses a little kiss to his brow.

“I’m sorry Lu Ten. I’m so sorry.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Ursa is heavy with child on Iroh’s next return. Her skin is sallow and her hands cup her buldging stomach as if she’s afraid something will happen to her child. She lets Lu Ten press his ear against her stomach though, and whisper little greetings to his unborn cousin.

“Have you thought of a name?” Iroh asks helping her sit on the bench by the pond sending Lu Ten away. She thanks him with a fragile voice and rubs a hand over her stomach. 

“I want Zuko if it’s a boy, Ozai wants to name him after his grandfather.”

Iroh lets out an exhale, “I hope you can sway his stance. Zuko is a lovely name.”

Ursa shakes her head, “I’m worried.” he can see the shake in her hand as she cups her stomach. Iroh reaches out and places his hand over hers.

“Why? You are strong Ursa, your fate will not be the same as my dear wife.”

Ursa’s eyes go wide, “Oh Iroh, that’s not what I meant. I worry that this child, whoever they may be will not be a firebender.”

Iroh’s jaw clenches, “Ursa I need you to listen to me, my brother is wrong, whatever he may have said.”

Ursa doesn’t look convinced and the worry in her golden eyes does not abate. “Iroh can you promise me,” She licks her lips, her eyes straining from his to the turtle ducks that swim in lazy circles. “If something is to happen, will you watch out for my child?”

“Ursa,” Iroh isn’t sure what to say. Her eyes are wide and wounded, and her nails dig fiercely into the top Iroh’s hands.

“Promise me,”she says quietly, desperately.

“I promise.”

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prince Zuko is born on a day of rain. It falls heavy upon the palace roof, cooling the scorching heat and blotting out Agni. Ursa is weak from labor but her child is near death. The fire sages gather round the pale limp infant. 

“It is by the will of Agni he survives now,” one says, placing the child back on his mother's bosom. She wraps her hands softly against his delicate body.

“Zuko,” she pleads, “Zuko, stay with me child.” She rubs his back, bringing warmth into his skin, and she prays. She prays to the god that does not shine on them today. She pleads, begging that her son live. That his tiny heart will beat with strength. The fire sages and nursemaids stay close to her, and murmur as the time slips away.

“Princess, perhaps it is time we dispose of him.” one of the fire sages says, “There is no mercy that can save a child such as he.”

Ursa refuses to give them her child, pressing him close to her heart. He’s breathing and while he breathes he is alive.

“Please,” she reaches a frail hand out to one of her nursemaids, “Please, help me.”

The young woman goes to her princess’s aid. She heats a cloth and drapes it over the infant. They work together and finally more people step in working to bring life into the little prince. Finally he cries. A weak cry but a cry nonetheless. Ursa weeps and brings her child to her chest leading him to her nipple, allowing him his first meal. Thunder booms over the palace and she looks up at the ceiling, a smile plastering itself onto her face.

The relative peace is broken by her husband, storming into the room and taking the child from her breast. Zuko lets out a pathetic little cry and Ursa jerks forward trying to grab the baby back. Ozai holds him like he would an insect.

“O-ozai, please.” she holds her arms out, “Please don’t hurt him”

Ozai ignores her holding his child up to peer into his eyes. He sneers, “he lacks a firebenders spark. He’s useless to me.”

The panic and horror that had gripped Ursa as her baby had been on death's doorstep was swamping her again. “Ozai! He is your child, have mercy I beg of you!”

She feels so weak, so powerless. Especially now, as her legs still shake and her sheets are still caked in blood. Thunder crashes over head again and lightning bears down brutally, flashing through the windows. He looks manic. Shadows carved deep into his face and his smile stretched long and grotesque across his mouth.

“Oh Agni please spare him,” she whispers, fear coursing through her.

“This child is better off thrown from the turrets,” Ozai sneers, and he moves to leave the room, the wailing infant a bright red. Ursa can’t save her baby, nothing she does will sway Ozai. Her baby who fought so hard for life hours after coming into it, will lose that fight to his own father.She collapses back against her pillows, her hair sticking itchy to her tear stained cheeks. The little nurse maid who had helped her bring Zuko to life wraps a comforting arm around her. She can do nothing but look away.

“You’re majesty, your child has been saved by Agni this day. He has found favor with our great god. Perhaps it would be wise not to kill him.” A fire sage has stepped forward, his head lowered in respect to his firelord. Ozia’s eyes look alive with flame, and he turns them on Ursa again. Her son is being thrust back into her arms and she clutches him gratefully. 

“I will not have a failure like this again,” he hisses, “that is not my son.”

When he’s gone the room is oddly relaxed and full of tension again. Zuko has quieted his little body trembling from the stress of the first hours of his life. He’s calm now though latched back onto Ursa. She’s exhausted and the fire sage who saved Zuko presses a glass to her lips. She feels herself falling asleep when it’s drained. She’s almost asleep when she pulls the nursemaid towards her.

“Write to Prince Iroh, tell him Zuko has been born.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Dad,” Iroh looks over at his son who has a deeply troubled look on his face. Iroh smiles and pats the bench next to him, beckoning him to sit next to him. Lu Ten does so stiffly. His ponytail is a bit off kilter, a few strands of hair have fallen out, most likely from Zuko’s tugging as he rides on Lu ten’s shoulders.

“What’s the matter son? Did Zuko finally wear you down?” he chuckles good naturedly but Lu ten seems to pale. Iroh frowns turning to give his son off of his attention.

“Lu Ten?”

“I think someone is hurting Zuko dad.”

That was the last thing Iroh wanted to hear. About any child, but especially about his brother's little son, who is nothing but a mere disappointment in his eyes.

“What makes you say that?” Iroh asks, even if he really doesn’t want to. Lu Ten sighs scrubbing his hands over his face.

“There are hand prints on his arms. I saw them by accident.”

Iroh’s mouth flattens into a hard grimace, “Are they burns Lu Ten?” Lu Ten hesitates before he nods. Iroh closes his eyes and wraps an arm around his boy. Lu Ten goes easily, and Iroh can tell that seeing those burn on his five year old cousin had rattled him.

_Forgive my brother_ , Iroh thinks, _he doesn’t mean the harm he causes._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


“Uncle Iroh!” he hears Zuko’s call and turns around smiling as the little boy struggles to get down all the steps. He sits completely down on each step and then reaches with his toes to reach the next.

“What can I do for you Zuko?” Iroh smiles down at him, making sure he looks warm and welcome. Zuko’s eyes dart between him and the marble of the walk they stand on.

“I was wondering,” Zuko starts before stopping and chewing on skin on his arm right under the back of his hand. Iroh frowns as the skin turns red under his gnawing. He bends down so he can look at Zuko easier, he reaches for the arm Zuko is chewing on. He jerks back and Iroh stops.

“I’m not going to hurt you child,” _I’m not my brother,_ “ I just think that maybe there are better things to chew on then your own hand. May I have your arm?”

Zuko watches him warily but eventually lets his skin out of his clenched teeth. Iroh smiles as he takes Zuko’s arm gently and wipes away the salvia with his shirt. Zuko watches him carefully and when he’s sure all the spittle is cleaned away he lets go of Zuko’s wrist to hold his hand.

“What did you need Zuko?” 

“I would like tea uncle.” Zuko says, his eyes falling back to the ground. Iroh can do tea.

“Of course nephew! Come along now.” he keeps a hold of Zuko’s hand as they walk back towards Iroh’s rooms. Zuko doesn’t seem to mind and swings their hands between them. 

Iroh has Zuko sit at his little table and then goes and prepares the tea. He chooses something sweet, that smells like joy and tastes like contentment.

Zuko takes his cup with little grace, thanking Iroh before jumping into a tale of a new duckling out in the pond that he had so fondly named Bao. Zuko can talk when he really feels like it. Stumbling over his words and getting sidetracked all along the way. Iroh listens carefully, willingly, asking Zuko questions every once and awhile.

Zuko grows tired as the sun goes down, leaning heavily on the table and taking sleepy bites of the cookies Iroh had provided. Iroh smoothes a hand over Zuko’s little head as he falls asleep, and sends a quiet prayer to Agni for allowing this boy to be here. 

Lu Ten comes bustling in a few minutes later. He smells like smoke from practicing his Katas and Iroh can see how tired he is, but he stops to look down at Zuko fondly.

“Would you like me to take him back father?” Lu ten asks, and Iroh shakes his head.

“No son, I will take him.”

Iroh hefts Zuko into his arms without waking him, a skill he had learned from raising Lu Ten. Zuko makes a sleepy noise but buries his head into Iroh’s shoulder and stops moving. He carries the little prince through the halls of the palace, nodding to guards and brushing them off gently when they offer to take the prince from him.

Ursa is coming out of her daughter's room as Iroh passes and she looks relieved to see him with her son. She presses a kiss to Zuko’s hair.

“Thank you Iroh.”

“Of course Ursa.”

~*~*~*~*~  
  


Iroh loses Lu Ten in Ba Sing Se, and his world comes crashing down. He had felt it shake many times. When his wife died, when his nephew was born, when he realized he no longer wanted to be fighting this war. Not for his father. Not when he had learned so much, but losing his son had torn his world down completely. Left it in smoking rumble at his feet.

He had cried and wailed at the sky in front of his men, in front of Ba Sing Se’s huge wall. He was done. He could not do this anymore, he could not fight for this nation anymore. He could not kill. Who was he to take another man’s son? Who is he to inflict that soul crushing sorrow on another.

He leaves. He pulls back his troops, sends them home and leaves. It’s selfish, but he hurts, and his wounds will not heal if he returns to the fire nation. When he does return, his father is dead, his brother sits on the throne, and Ursa is gone. He speaks to no one and disappears into his rooms. That night Zuko comes to his door and knocks. He doesn’t open the door. For the first time in Zuko’s tiny life Iroh doesn’t let him in. He cannot stand to see him now though. Not yet when the wound is so fresh.

He’s not expecting to find Zuko curled against his door in the morning, but when he does it brings fresh tears to his eyes. He slides to the floor and gathers the boy into his arms, holds him close. Lu Ten had been like a brother to Zuko, and surely the boy was sent spiralling after he heard the news.

“I’m sorry about Lu Ten uncle.” Zuko says, pressed against his heart. Iroh nods rocking them a little bit.

“I’m sorry for not letting you in Zuko.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Where is his mother?” Iroh stands in front of his brother. He’s obscured by a wall of flame and Iroh growls at the smug look on his face.

“What are you talking about Iroh?” His brother's voice is mocking, cool at the edges and heating to a cruel laugh in the middle.

“Ursa, Ozai. Where is Ursa, your son is sick because he has no idea where she has gone. Your daughter cannot be without her mother.”

Ozai laughs, “Ursa did what she thought was best Iroh. She understood that sacrifices had to be made."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Iroh should have never let Zuko into the war room. Iroh should have never let Zuko into the war room. _Iroh should have never let Zuko into the war room._

It’s his father who stands at his opposite in the Agni Kai arena. Not the general who Zuko had so bravely spoken out against, but his own father.

Iroh watches as Zuko falls to his knees, lays nearly flat in his bow, _begs._ Begs for his father to have mercy to him, to spare him the fight.

“Please, father. I only had the Fire Nation’s best interest at heart. I’m sorry I spoke out of turn!” Zuko’s voice shakes with the fear of someone who is facing death. Ozai advances on Zuko, his back straight and an ugly grin on his face.

“You will fight for your honor!” Ozai growls, and Zuko sinks further down onto his front.

“I meant you no disrespect.” Zuko chokes looking up at his father, tears streaming steadily down his cheeks. “I am your loyal son.” 

Ozai snarls down at the form of his son, “Rise and fight Prince Zuko!” his voice makes the flames in the brasiars around the room flare manically. He reaches for Zuko, his hand looking huge compared to Zuko’s head. Zuko bows until his forehead touches the floor.

“I won’t fight you!” he’s sobbing against the tile. Ozia bares furthers down taking his son's face in his hand pulling his head up almost gently.

“You _will_ learn respect,” Iroh can see how Zuko shakes in his father's grasp, how the tears fall faster, “And suffering will be your teacher.”

Ozia’s hand goes up in flames and Zuko screams. It pierces through the Agni Kai chamber. Zhao who is at Iroh’s shoulder laughs. Iroh squeezes his eyes shut, and turns away. Zuko’s screams have become raw and choked, and they tear themselves from his throat. Zhao is still laughing as Zuko goes silent, as the smell of burnt flesh fills the air, as the audience roars, as Iroh looks away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They leave Zuko there. A heap on the ground. The audience clears out quickly after that, and Iroh rushes to his nephew's side. Zuko’s body trembles on and off, twitching and he stinks of burnt flesh and hair and urine. Iroh nearly gags as he touches his shoulder turning him over gently. 

The left side of his face is mutilated. Dark blistering red, leaking serum and blood. His father, no Ozai, had not spared his eye in any way and it was swollen shut, secreting liquid. Zuko’s lips were bloody too as was his nose and Iroh had to do everything in his power to keep from vomiting on the floor. He needs help desperately. He scoops Zuko up and the boy makes a garbled cry, Iroh can’t tell what it’s from, pain or fear, or both.

Iroh runs after he gets out of the Agni Kai chamber. He runs, tears dripping from his eyes, teeth clenched as Zuko makes warbling sounds of pain with each one of Iroh’s steps.

The main doctor looks up as Iroh bursts through the door, “Help him.” he’s pleading brandishing Zuko towards the doctor.

The doctor steps back, putting his heels together he looks over Iroh’s shoulder,”By decree of Firelord Ozai I am not to help the banished prince Zuko.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They call him a traitor, and Iroh thinks it’s the most fitting title he’s had in years. He sits outside of the infirmary on the tiny outdated battle ship he had managed to secure, and looks up at the sky. Agni glows bright and beautiful, making his fire sing. Zuko is half blind, and half deaf, and his father has branded him for the rest of his life. So as Iroh looks up into Agni’s life giving rays he finds a weight lifted from his shoulders.

“Curse my brother, for all the harm he has inflicted.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything ATLA so I apologies if any termonalogy is incorrect. I tried to research what I could and avoided using too much anyways. 
> 
> This is an absolute disater that I spent two day on, but I hope you will enjoy it.


End file.
